A Fast Bet
by Mistress Duck
Summary: Frisk tries to make a bet with the bad pun skeleton. How ever it doesn't last long after memories from the other timeline come into play.
"Sans!" Papyrus called out from the top floor of the twos home.

"Yeah?" Sans asked from his spot on the couch.

"Why have you started a new sock pile! Did we not talk about this before leaving Snowden!?" Papyrus yelled out in rage. Sans glanced up at his brothers orange face.

"Yeah." he stated looking back at the TV.

"Then why did you make a new one!?" Papyrus asked crossing his arms over his chest. Sans looked back up to his brother before something shined in his eyes. Papyrus' face twisted into worry as he knew what his brother was about to do.

"Because they were all single." Sans said as he pointed to his brother with a wink. Papyrus tossed his head back letting out a irritated scream. "No Kitting Pap, but really you should really put a sock in it. Frisk is sleeping upstairs remember?" Sans said with a smile. Papyrus just stared at him in horror as he tossed his hands into the air and walked out of the house. Sans could hear his irritated screaming from down the road and it filled him with joy.

"Sans?" Frisk asked looking down into the living room. Sans looked up to the girl and gave her a slow wave. "What was Papyrus screaming about?" she asked tilting her head ever so slightly. Sans felt his face burn a light shade of blue as he looked over his 'friend'. She looked so cute still being half asleep, messy hair, mostly closed eyes, her nightgown just clinging to her in the right way.

"Ah? Sorry Frisk, I pulled out a stinky pun and he didn't enjoy it." he chuckled to himself. Frisk walked down the steps slowly, watching her feet to make sure she didn't fall in her half asleep state.

"A sock pun?" she asked fully knowing what Papyrus was yelling about. Sans laughed and that was her way of knowing that she was right. Walking over to the couch she sat down and snuggled up to the skeleton. Sans held her softly around her waist just enjoying the heat that came off her. One good thing about Frisk was the fact she was a rather warm person, when she was cold however Sans would use his magic to keep her warm.

"He was mad about it." he chuckled out holding the girl. Frisk smiled and kept her tired eyes on the TV. Mettaton was on going on about his cooking show like every night. He was a rather entertaining person after all, so late night shows like this were perfect for sleepless nights.

"You shouldn't drive him insane." Frisk said as she closed her eyes. Sans just started to laugh at her comment, it shouldn't have been that funny but something about it just cracked Sans up. "He is your brother." Frisk said sitting up a bit. The couch bent under her hands and Sans eyes looked over to her worried face. Okay mostly her face, it didn't stop his wondering eyes from looking down to her somewhat exposed chest. Oh how the years have been good to her.

"I know but he is my brother. I just like to push his buttons." Sans said looking back up to Frisk's face. She gave him a disproving look and he felt like his wondering eyes were caught.

"And my face is up here." she said tapping his skull. Sans laughed at her before softly running his fingers across her face and resting his hand on her cheek. The cute look she gave him was slowly killing him. She knew his weaknesses, just like he knew Papyrus, it was pay back. "I bet you can't go one day with out making your brother scream." Frisk smirked at Sans. Sans blinked holding his tongue from what he was about to say.

"Fine, for 24 hours I won't make a single joke." Sans said with a teasing tone. Frisk smiled and sat back on her knees, crossing her arms over her chest. She really didn't believe him but she knew how to spice this up.

"How about a bet!"

"A bet?"

"A bet!" Frisk smiled brightly. Sans blinked before raising his eye socket a bit. He seemed to tune in on her words now and a smile came to her face. "I bet you can't last the whole day with out making a single joke! However if you do crack and make a pun You will have to do my chores for a week, and help mother with house work." Frisk smiled in joy. Sans laughed at her for picking such a low class deal but nodded in agreement.

"And if I win." he said poking the girls nose lightly. "You will have to spend a whole week here with me and Pap." Frisk blinked slightly confused. What kind of deal was that? She didn't see any punishment in that. Was there something she was missing?

"But Sans. I already do that. How is that a punishment?" she asked giving an overly confused look. Sans smiled to her softly giving her head a pet.

"However, you will be staying in my room with me." he added in. Frisk still didn't see anything wrong with this. She would sleep in Sans room at times already. "And be me and Paps waitress well your here." There it was. Frisk giggled at the small amount of things she would have to do. Sans will most likely use her to crack puns at Papyrus and Papyrus will just use her to cook with.

"Deal." she smiled holding out her hand. Sans shook with her and the two gave each other daring smiles. "Then let us start." Frisk said with a grin. Sans nodded and the two leaned back on the couch. "You're such an egg head." Frisk muttered as she curled back up with him. Sans went to make a pun but stopped himself. Frisk looked over to him with raised eye brows waiting for his pun.

"Yeah thanks." he smiled to her before going back to the show. Frisk gave a soft pout before leaning back on Sans. Closing her eyes again she started to fall back to sleep. Her eyes reopened when she felt her body being lifted into the air. Sure enough Sans was carrying her up the steps. She snuggled into his hoodie as he moved her to his room. He wasn't going to just let her sleep on the couch, also that sleeping would kill some hours. Sans needed to kill some hours.

Frisk rolled over as she started to wake back up. Noticing the sun was up the girl left out a small moan as she pushed her face into Sans hoodie. It was the perfect place to hide her face from the sun. Sans arm went around her back like it always did and she left a smile come to her face. She loved moments like this, just the quite morning, hiding her away with Sans in a warm room. It was moments like this she loved most of all.

"If you're up you can move." Sans muttered half asleep. Frisk giggled before she moved over and kissed Sans cheek. He muttered something again and Frisk got up leaving the room to get some food. Sans rolled over shoving his face into the pillow behind him. "Oh my god." he gushed as he tried to calm his glowing face. "Ah man kid, if only you knew what you did to me." he cried out in embarrassment.

"Sans?" Frisk asked from the door way. Sans sat up and slowly turned his head back to the door way slightly worried the human had heard him. "Papyrus wants you to pick up your sock." She chimed from her spot. Sans fell back onto his mattress and left out a muffled cry. Oh how he wished he never made this bet. Frisk started laughing from the door way and Sans was slowly already starting to give up. "Is that all you got?" she asked him. Sans sat up and blinked before looking back at her. "You're giving up already?" she asked him tilting her head. Sans seen a flash of Chara as he stared at Frisk. Just those words made him think back to the timeline. "Sans?" Frisk asked reaching out to him. Sans flinched away and shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"Sorry I uh... Yeah... Still waking up." he smiled up to her. Frisk gave a confused face but pulled the man into a tight hug, Sans hugged her right back. "You still love it here right?" Sans asked out of the blue. Frisk pulled away slightly and gave a confused look to her friend. "I mean you're not bored with this life? We don't do much but still..." Sans sighed out. Frisk moved closer and kissed Sans softly on cheek making his cheeks turn a light blue.

"I love it here Sans." Frisk chimed from his lap. Sans left out a small sigh as he looked down to Frisks legs. He always wondered when she would reset. When she would take away this perfect end just to be entertained again. "I promise you." Frisk said pulling his hands in her own. "I promise that I won't rest ever again. I have to much to lose." Frisk smiled. Sans felt warm tears roll down his cheek bones and Frisk gave a look of surprise. She had never seen him cry outside of Chara's timeline.

"You know I hate promises kid." Sans said wiping his cheeks. Frisk leaned closer and used her own sleeve to wipe away the tears.

"Sans... I love you to much to take this all back." Frisk admitted with a red face. Sans looked at her slightly shocked at her words. The only time he heard her use such a word was when she talked about Toriel. "I don't want to lose this... Or you..." Frisk said looking down. Sans pulled her into a tight hug and received a confused noise from her.

"Thanks Frisk." Sans muttered into her shoulder. Frisk giggled before snuggling closer to him. She did have thoughts of resting the time line but for now she would let them have their happy ending. She didn't want to fight Chara just yet, after all the dreams are the things that keep her there. "About that bet." Sans said as he slowly pulled back. Frisk glanced up to him and he just cracked one of his smiles. "I won't win it because I'm already cracking myself up over that egg joke." he stated. Frisk laughed loudly and Sans covered his face as he knew he just blew it.

"Sans, knock knock!" Frisk started.

"Who's there?" Sans asked back with a smile.

"Olive!" Frisk smiled brightly.

"Olive who?" Sans asked knowing where this was going. The human world had such an amazing web search for bad jokes.

"Olive you!" Frisk smiled pulling her skeleton into a kiss. Sans face burned a dark shade of blue at this, he might have not had lips but if he had he would have kissed her back. Frisk pulled away and smiled brightly to the skeleton before her. His eyes were dark and his body fell limp in her hold. Letting go of his hoodie the bag of bones fell over onto his bed. Frisk pouted and started to shake him as she yelled at him for shutting down on her.

"Man, kid." Sans muttered as he covered his dark blue blush. Frisk just giggled before pressing her lips to Sans teeth again. He pushed back a little to give her what little of a kiss he could. At times like this he wish he had lips, just so he could feel what her lips felt like. Then again, he did have his tongue. He opened his mouth a bit and Frisk pulled away slightly confused as to what he was doing.

"Sans?" she asked looking at him in confusion. As soon as she seen the blue object her face flushed a dark shade of red. "Fangs!" she called out she pushed her finger to one. "Amazing!" she cheered. Sans just gave up seeing as she was freaking out more over his fangs then his magic tongue. So in the end he was stuck under her having her pull at his fangs in amazement.


End file.
